monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Divine Darkness 5: Forest of Hope
The Forest of Hope; long had we heard legends about the grand monsters here, especially the great elder dragon known as Solangstos. The entire area was filled with canyon like areas, with trees groing out of them and a few trees, bushes, and mushrooms growing out of the ground in the miniature short walled canyons. The walk through the paths in the rolling rooted hilly lands was tiresome. We were batting away vicious creatures at every turn. We came upon a small pack of Jaggi as we approached a new type of tree, a massive Wyvern Oak. The Jaggi, led by one smallish Great Jaggi, were teasing and tiring a small Aptonoth separated from the herd as it walked into a forest. We looked at the Jaggi, thinking about how much we could use from killing both the aptonoth and Jaggi. Eventually, Miles walked out in to the open, brandishing his blade as he did. The Jaggi growled and barked at him as we went to work on the Aptonoth. We made short work of the large herbivore, slaying it in one minute. We then concentrated on the Great Jaggi. Miles had made several slashes on its back, revealing smoldering scars where the dragon flames had scorched it. I kicked at the smaller hounding Jaggi, making a dent in their population with my Uragaan Great Sword. I grimaced with remorse as I felt the always gruesome feel of blade against spine as my Great Sword sliiced through the backbone of a small Jaggi. The sword's end fell to the ground as it exited the massive wound spurting blood on the young raptor. I picked myself and the sword back up after suffering an attack from the Great Jaggi and my own remorse at my actions. Nina quickly sliced her dual swords to the side, cutting into the hard faces of the pack of raptors surrounding her. The swords sang through the air as she inserted them with force into the mouths of the Jaggi. Blood dripped on to the ground, staining red the grass. Finally, we were able to concentrate on the Great Jaggi. I slammed the spikes of my Great Sword into the bones of the Jaggi's shoulder. The creature growled at me before sending its tail flying into my armor. I grabbed it, ripping a spike from the body part. The Great Jaggi yowled and hip-checked me, rendering me dazed. Finally, Miles ended the creature's miserable life with a forcefuul blow from the Satanic Flame. I got up, disoriented from the blow. I carved the Jaggi as best I could, falling over my own legs as I stepped on to the carcass. Nina and Miles grabbed me to prevent me falling on the creatures. I eventually regained my power and we continued on. The forest grew darker as mighty trees began to loom at us. The air was thick with the scents of large animal masses. We heard birds chirping all around us. To the south, we came upon a creek. At this creek we saw an amazing sight; a Qurupeco eating while some Solangstos puppies fed themselves. Occasionally, the Qurupeco would nudge hem towards a certain food; it was clearly caring for them. This was an interesting thing about te Qurupeco. It naturally had an impulse to care for young animals without a family. These certain Qurupecoes could be very docile. We walked up to it and it looked at us, curiously. Miles placed his hand on the creature's beak, speaking softly to it. "It says he ain't gonna hurt us if we don't hurt him, so leave 'eem be." Miles translated. We began to pet the creature and it extended a wing down, inviting us to take a flight. We looked at it in amazement, entranced at this intriguing Bird Wyvern. Despite these strange events, we climbed on, and the creature lifted off. It carried us far, it seemed; over the creek, through some caves, and to a small light forested area. It dropped us off, and we were on our way. We came upon a chasm with a nice, sturdy bridge over it. A sign over the bridge read Kitai Village. We crossed the cham and walked into the village, glad to be with civilization. To be continued in The Divine Darkness 6: Kitai Village Category:Fan Fiction